Currently, with the development of head-mounted displaying devices (Head Mount Display, HMD) and virtual reality technology, users have increasingly more demand on the diversity of the contents of head-mounted displaying devices. The conventional head-mounted displaying devices have no uniform standard, which results in that head-mounted displaying devices cannot support many contents, and can generally only support 3D applications such as 3D games, and are not able to support 2D applications.
If 2D applications can be compatible with head-mounted displaying devices, that will undoubtedly greatly rich the contents of head-mounted displaying devices. However, head-mounted displaying devices are to be worn at the head of the user at use, the display screen is wrapped within the head-mounted displaying device, and the fingers and the display screen are separated. Therefore, the user cannot control head-mounted displaying devices in the similar ways as he operates a PC via a physical mouse or controls a mobile telephone via a touch screen.
Therefore it can be seen that, the conventional head-mounted displaying devices lack convenient and effective user controlling mode, which limits the development of the applying of 2D applications in head-mounted displaying devices.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.